Bella & Edward
by Ivy Razorblack
Summary: DISCLAIMER! OMG I DO NOT OWN EDWARD OR BELLA even though I would LOVE to own Edward. rated T just in case my mind runs away. EdwardxBella fluffy fun romancyish stuff :D well mostly anyways. I'm not really certain.
1. Chapter 1

"What the-"  
I awoke with a start, shivers running up and down my spine. Something cold was touching the small of my back. I let my eyes fall on the deviously grinning figure sitting cross-legged on the edge of my bed. I sat up and pushed his hand away, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He just grinned like a Cheshire cat and watched me from behind those gorgeous copper bangs. I stuck my tongue out at him, trying to disguise the fact that he still took my breath away when I looked at him.

"I knew you'd wake up..." he still smiled at me, but he thrust his arms forward, grabbing me and pulling me to him. I squirmed for a moment because of the cold, but after a glance into those eyes, it didn't bother me anymore. I snuggled close to him, leaning my head on his chest. I was completely oblivious to the fact that it was almost nine am, and I should have been getting ready for work.

Charlie had insisted that if I was going to spend all of my time pining over Edward, the least I could do was get a job to pay for all of the gas we were using. He still couldnt seem to cope with the fact that Jacob and I were never going to be the same again. He didn't seem to get that, no matter what he did or thought, I was, and always would be, in love With Edward Cullen. Sometimes I hate him for it, but other times, I realize how horrible it must be to come to the realization that the only person you care for in this world is leaving you. God do I know how that feels. So I try not to hurt him, hence the job at the cafe downtown. This is where I should have been heading in that moment of cuddling.

"CRAP!" I shot up from the bed, of course, being the clutz I am, tripping over god knows what that happened to be laying on my floor. Before I could hit the ground however, He shifted me so that I was facing him. A confused expression crossed my face as he refused to let go. "I have to get ready," I said, my voice bordering on anger. He knew Charlie wouldn't like it if he knew I was with Edward instead of working.

Guilt flew through his eyes, and a sheepish smile appeared to accompany it. "I may have called...and told them you were sick," he kissed my forehead. "I wanted us to have a day to ourselves..." he trailed of, letting me know he had planned this, and he had known Charlie wouldn't be here to bug us and watch him. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around torso and hug him tightly. He was so cute when he was guilty. THere was no way in hell I could be mad at him, so I just let it go.

"What d'ya want to do then?" I pulled away from him, reminding myself of how much he had to control himself around me. I knew I wasn't making it any easier in my low cut tank top that I slept in, and the shorts that I had owned since I had moved to Forks. They were probably to small. Maybe I liked letting Edward imagine sometimes. Even if it was mostly by his choice that he hadn't seen already. That made it even more fun to tease him.

"Well first I think you should get dressed," sometimes I didn't think it mattered if he could read my mind or not, he still knew me so well. He always seemed to say the very thing that had been on my mind. "Then maybe we'll talk about it," he teased, knowing that I would be annoyed that he was trying to sound just like my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Edward to convince me that he would make it worth my while if I chose to stay home with him instead of going to work. And by convince, I mean pushing me up against a wall and kissing me with so much passion, I wasn't even sure it was legal. Then of course came the puppy eyes, and I just couldn't say no. In fact, I couldn't say anything. I was to busy trying to catch my breath. He knew he had won. My heart skipped a beat as that wonderful crooked smile brightened his features. 

It took a few seconds of leaning against the wall staring dazedly at the floor before I was able to regain my wits, and with them, my voice. I excused myself for a human moment and ran for my bathroom, a scarlet blush painting my fair skin. I slammed the door shut, glad that I hadn't embarrassed myself anymore by tripping over my own feet again on the way there.

I quickly shed my pajamas and slipped into the shower. The hot water flowing over my cool skin felt heavenly, and I might have considered staying there until the water got cold, if I hadn't been to eager to get back to Edward. So I quickly washed my hair and such, then shut the water off. My motions were careful as I made sure not to slip on the tile floor. Wrapping myself in a large, mint green towel, I sighed. I ran a brush through my still dripping hair.

I glanced over to the spot where I had usually sat my toiletries, along with my clothing. Crap. I had forgotten them. Letting out a panicked breath, I thought about smacking myself. _I can't just walk out half naked in a towel._ Not with Edward sure to be waiting right where he always did in my room. I knew I had no other choice though.

As quietly as I could I opened the door. I peeked outside. No Edward. Maybe I would get lucky. I took a cautious step out into the hallway. Nothing. Nada. _Okay, maybe he went downstairs,_ I reasoned. There was a squeaking noise as one of the old floorboards complained over my weight. I winced. Maybe he hadn't heard. I dashed into my room, glancing over my shoulder. I had made it. I could just grab my stuff and then...

"Ompft," I grunted as I collided with something hard and cold. My head jerked up to see Edward standing in front of me, and unreadable expression on his face. I froze. My cheeks caught fire, and I am very sure I turned every shade of red imaginable. Edward seemed frozen as well. Neither of us knew what to do. We just stared at each other, waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course Edward was the first one to regain his composure, his lips twitching as he supressed a smile. "Bella, darling, you are aware that you're not dressed aren't you?" He said, slightly jokingly. His expresion changed a little and concern mixed into the emotions on his face. "and you're shivering." he touched my cheek gently, knowing I was still in shock. He grinned. "Bella? Come back to me, Bella," his eyes twinkled. He thought my horror was comical. I shook my head, pulling away from his touch. Wasn't I maknig it hard for him to stand my scent? He understood immediatly, and chuckled.

Within seconds, I found my shivering, wet, and scantily clothed self crushed to his chest. He was still laughing, and i looked up at him confusedly. "What's so funny?" I pouted. He managed to stop laughing long enough to flop down on the corner of my bed, pulling me lik a ragdoll into his lap. I still clutched the towel though, afraid that it might disappear or something. That would be just my luck of course. He kissed the top of my head gently.

"Bella sweetie, I don't mean to hurt your ego," he began, " but I don't think you're being half naked has as much of an effect on me as you think," he stated bluntly. He smiled crookedly down at me, a mischevious glitter in his eyes. "Although, that doesn't mean I don't find it pleasurable." he whispered, his cool, perfect lips tickling my ear. He took a deep breath, inhaling my scent. I giggled, despite the fact that I was still freaked out about my partial nudity.

I glanced at the clock, and Edwards gaze followed mine. My eyes widened slightly. It was nearly one thiry. Wow. Had it really been that long? I sighed, knowing eventually I would have to get up and get ready so we could go where ever it was Edward wanted to go. Even with this thought in mind, I simply snuggled closer into him. He didn't protest.

In fact, to my suprise, he did quite the opposite. He pressed his lips to mine, and i let out a suprised noise. I felt him shaking with laughter beneath me. Slowly and carefully I reached up, putting my arms around his neck. he sighed, a sort of content sigh. I felt vaguely like i was falling, but I didn't open my eyes. The next theing I knew, I was laying back on my mattress with Edward on top of me. Of course he was supporting his own weight, but still. I could feel my heart racing. What was he doing? Whatever he had in mind...I liked this.

---------------------------

_((( AN: I am infact aware that my chapters are quite short, and I am sorry. But I'm in the midst of finals week, and writing this fiction is just a project I do to take a break from studying. Of course, as anyone who has been through high school or college knows, there just isn't very much of that time during finals. So I will try to update as frequently as possible, and when this is all over, I will try to make my chapters longer. Thank you for your patience, and for taking the time to read ) Reviews are always appriciated._ )))


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like an eternity of Edwards algid lips against hers, Bella was sure she was going to pass out. She wondered how long it had been since she had taken a breath. Then she decided it didn't matter. Edward however, seemed to be more aware of what her body needed than she was. He broke the kiss, staring down bemusedly at her. "You know Bella, you do have to breathe once in a while," he grinned crookedly at her. Her heart nearly melted.

"I know," she said bitterly. Edward could sense where this conversation was going, and as she opened her mouth, he put a finger to her lips gently. She glared up at him for a minute before wrapping her mouth around the finger he held in front of her. She giggled as a new expression crossed his features.

"Did you just bite me?" he asked, a mixture of shock and amusement on his face. He couldn't believe it. She just grinned sheepishly up at him. This was one of those many moments when the copper haired vampire wished he could read her thoughts. He didn't get a chance to ponder this very long though, as at that moment, he heard foot steps on the stairs.

"Damnit," Edward hissed, his body going rigid. there was a quiet knock at the door, and then it swung open to reveal a pixie-like girl Behind her stood a tall, blonde man. For a moment they both stood, jaws nearly on the floor, eyes wide in shock. Then The girl (obviously Alice) began to pitch a fit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER EDWARD?!?" She roared. Edward by now had shot up from the bed and was standing between Alice, Jasper(the blond) and Bella. Bella heard Edward chuckle at Alices reaction, and then she saw a blur and a crashing that could have been thunder. Edward was on the floor, and Alice was on top of him, pounding away with her fists. She watched in amusement and disbelief as Jasper tried unsuccessfully to pry the enraged Alice away from Edward.

"Guys, not in my room please," She said calmly, having witnessed Edward and Alice fighting enough that it didn't really bother her anymore. "It might be a little hard to explain a hole in my bedroom wall in the shape of someones head," She stated matter-of-factly as they all gave her an "are you insane?" look. Bellas words however did stop the fighting, if only momentarily. Edward stood up and dusted himself off, glancing around the room to make sure he hadn't broken anything. He began walking back towards Bella, but stopped when he heard a low growl from Jasper.

"Edward," Alice hissed through bared teeth. "I think it would be best for everyone if you went outside, away from Bella for a while," She had a threatening tone to her usually cheery chipper voice that nearly sent chills down Bellas spine. With an exasperated sigh, Edward gave Bella one last loving glance, before Jasper escorted him roughly out of the room. Alice slammed the door loudly behind them. "idiot," she mumbled, more to herself than anything.She turned to Bella, an expression of pure concern written all over her face.

"Here," she handed Bella the clothes that had been sitting on her desk from earlier. She turned away while Bella quickly threw them on, glad for the warmth that enveloped her skin, even though she hadn't been aware that she was cold before. As soon as she was finished, she ound herself buried in Alices cold embrace. "Your not hurt are you?" She asked, her eyes searching Bellas for answers. She held Bella ata arms length, looking her up and down, as if searching for an injury she might have missed.

"What do you mean Alice?" Bella wore an expression of complete and utter bewilderment. Why would she be hurt?

"I mean, did He hurt you? at all? I mean...I had a vision...I saw you two...," Alice cringed a bit and Bella, realizing what she meant, turned bright red. She stepped back away from Alice, her eyes wide.

"We did no such thing!" Bella managed to choke out, completely and utterly embarrased that Alice had even suggested that. "We would never," she stuttered. "Edward would never allow," she covered her face with her hands, attempting to hide the blush that just wouldn't go away.

"You..You didn't?" Alice blinked. She cocked her head, then a frown crossed her features, and she sprang up from the bed. "He had better hop I don't find him..." she growled. She opened Bellas door to find Jasper and Edward standing calmly on the other side, smirks on their faces. "EDWARD YOU PERVERT!!!" she screeched, slapping him. "I cannot believe you even thought of such a thing, you should be ashamed!" Alice stomped past him, heading back outside before she was tempted to hit him again.

"That was...interesting..." Edward chuckled after her. He re entered Bellas room to find her sitting on the floor, her face as red as a tomato. He cocked an eyebrow at her, crouching down so he was at eye level with her. She turned her head to avoid his gaze. She wasn't sure she could look at him at that moment without turning so red she might burst into flames.

After Alice had stormed out, it had dawned on her that for Alice to see something in her visions, either she or Edward would have had to have considered that prospect. The reason that thought had made her blush so was that, for once, it hadn't been her. Which meant that it had to be Edward. Which made absolutely no sense, since he was the one who insisted on such tight boundaries.

-  
AN: okay, I'm ending here for now, as I am to tired to put together a coherent thought, and therefor cannot write anymore of the story. I hope you guys like this chapter, I wasn't really sure what to do after the last one, and this idea just seemed to be the best. If everyone disagrees however, I can type up another one at a later date. I do realize that Bella, Alice, and my Precious Edward may not be completely in character. What can you expect? it's fanfiction. I am not Stephanie Meyer, and therefor, cannot write for her characters pov as well as she can.  
Okay, I'm dont now, because this authors note is getting pretty lengthy, and I'm one of those people that hates AN's that are as long as the chapter...so night guys XXX 


End file.
